


Spider!

by ChaosTotal (SamoShampioni)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Welle: Erdball
Genre: Alf - Freeform, Gen, Honey, Plastique, RPF, Short, Venus - Freeform, W:E, Welle:Erdball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/ChaosTotal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welle: Erdball drabble about a spider. Fräulein Venus doesn't like spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider!

Welle: Erdball were sitting in the recording studio, the four of them were sitting in their chairs, all typing away at computers. Nothing was heard except for the sound of tapping and the buzzing from the machines.  
"So," Plastique began, breaking the silence, "I was thinking that-"  
But Plastique didn't have time to finish her sentence. As that's when Venus saw it, looking up at her, sitting on the keys. A spider. She hated spiders. She always had done. And this was one of the biggest spiders she'd ever seen.  
  
 _*CRASH*_  
  
Venus had jumped up so quickly she had knocked the keyboard onto the floor.  
"Venus! What are you doing!" Honey quickly scooped the keyboard from the floor and put it back on the table where it belonged.  
"It's... it's... look!" Venus yelled, pointing in the general direction where the spider was before.  
But when she looked again, the spider was gone. And the only thing worse than a huge spider suddenly appearing, was a huge spider suddenly _disappearing_.  
"Wha... where did it go?!" Venus said, lifting her feet up from the floor, "Where is it?!"  
"Where's what?" Plastique asked.  
"The... the spider!" Venus yelled, "There's a spider in here!"  
Suddenly, it reappeared again, this time on the floor, crawling around by them.  
"Aaaah! Look! There it is!"  
"What, all this fuss over that little thing?" Honey laughed as the tiny spider moved around on the floor.  
"Well if it's so little then you get rid of it Honey!" Venus yelled, pushing her chair away from the spider with its wheels.  
"Mmmm, why don't you do it, Alf?" Honey said.  
Alf sighed. Why did he have to do it?  
"Fine," and so he got a glass and a piece of paper and quickly scooped up the spider, now crawling around inside the glass.  
"Don't put that thing anywhere near me!" Venus yelled.  
"I'm not going to," Alf laughed as he went towards the window and let the spider free outside.  
"Ok," Honey said, "The spider's gone now. So can we please get back to work?"  
"Fine," Venus sighed, trying to forget that this whole terribly embarrassing mess had ever happened in the first place.


End file.
